mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Batteries
In Hiveswap, the player must utilize several batteries in order to solve puzzles that involve powering objects to progress. As of Hiveswap: Act 1, all batteries are required to be obtained to complete the game except one, although that optional battery set determines which of two achievements is obtained upon act completion, and allows for one more achievement if it is obtained. Batteries in Hiveswap C-Cell The C-Cell batteries can be obtained by attempting to play the broken Simon in the closet to the left side of Joey's room. When the player attempts to press the green button on the Simon, Joey will realize that the button is broken and stop playing, salvaging the batteries in the back in the process. The batteries can then be used on the walkie-talkie that is also obtained in her room in order to power it on and contact Jude for the first time. D-Cell The D-Cell batteries are obtained by the player in the kitchen after the power goes out downstairs. On the counter to the back left of the room is a cassette player/radio unit, which has a flap on top poorly held closed by medical plasters. This can be removed, revealing the D-Cells, where are essential for powering Joey's flashlight and allowing her to access the basement to proceed. E-Cell The E-Cell batteries are obtained by clicking on the universal remote control on the table in the living room and selecting the "scavenge" option. The E-Cells are the only battery set in Hiveswap: Act 1 to be optional for at least for that act. There is no item available for the batteries to be combined with that can legitimately be obtained by Joey; however, tampering with the game shows that they can be combined with Xefros' autotune mic, implying that they will be used in this way in a later act of Hiveswap, and also that there will be an option to transfer items between different characters' Sylladices. Upon completing Hiveswap: Act 1, the player will receive one of two Steam achievements; "BATTER LUCK NEXT TIME" if the batteries are not held in Joey's inventory, or "CELL YOU LATER" if they are. The latter is subtitled with the explanation, "Finished HIVESWAP: ACT 1 with power to spare." In addition to this, one further achievement in the game involves the E-Cell batteries; if the player attempts to use them with the remote control again to try and place them back in its battery compartment, they will attain the achievement "NO. THEY'RE YOURS NOW". Given these facts, the principal utility of the E-Cells in Act 1 of Hiveswap can be said to be for the purpose of gaining achievements. Other batteries On Alternia, it is difficult to identify what may be considered a battery as Alternian technology is often unfamiliar to denizens of Earth. At one point, Joey receives a mysterious glowing green cube, that she uses to unlock the door of Dammek's respiteblock by holding it up to a pad. When it does this, the glow vanishes, almost as if energy has been drained from it. If so, then this may have been a form of battery, a hypothesis supported by it being named "PowerCell" in the game's files. The E-Cell batteries are also implied to be alien technology, bigger than any kind of battery Joey is familiar with, and come with the universal remote, whose very name implies that it can be used across the universe. However, it is definitely known that batteries exist on Alternia, and that the Cherub Portal (at least on Dammek's side) uses battery power. While talking to Joey, Xefros recounts how he, without a lack of clear instructions on Dammek's part, inserted a battery into the portal based on its schematics, which eventually led to its activation and the swapping of Dammek and Joey. In Homestuck The role of batteries in Homestuck is only incidental. It is a plot point in early acts that Rose's laptop is running on limited battery power when the mains electricity goes out in a storm, a problem she has to solve by attempting to restart the generator, and later by plugging the laptop into a Skaianet hub. Fedorafreak is also forced to stop giving social media updates when his PDA runs out of battery power in the Medium. However, both of those are likely to be internal, rechargeable batteries, that are specifically designed for the device they are in and cannot be removed without disassembling the device and potentially voiding its warranty, whereas the batteries in Hiveswap are specifically meant to be used with multiple devices and run out of power as a plot point (for the latter, Joey refrains from using her flashlight unless it is absolutely necessary). Category:Hiveswap inventory